


Kitchen Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Cooks, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha smut in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Encounter

There is some thing about Clint cooking that turns Natasha on.

He wears that 'Kiss the Cook' apron over his bear chest. His hands areas precise as they are when holding a bow. He always gives her a mischievous smile. She knows that he knows watching him cook turns her on.

One day Natasha had an idea. Clint was making some waffles. Natasha crept behind him and splashed him with maple syrup.

Clint turned around and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

That started a food fight just as Natasha had wanted. They used ketchup, creams, ice creams, whipped creams and also salad dressings.

Eventually, Clint pinned Natasha to the floor.

Clint said, "You look positively yummy and dirty. Guess I'll have to clean you up."

Natasha said lustfully, "Be my guest."

Clint stripped her off her clothes and started licking her body. He started at her stomach and went down to her clit, eating her out. Natasha came hard and fast.

Clint said, "You aren't clean yet, Nat."

He thrust into her, making her moan. He mouthed at her neck, giving her a hickey. They both came together.

Clint rolled of her and said, "Well that was fun."

Natasha just cuddled in his chest having gotten what she wanted.

This was only the first of the many kitchen encounters that happened.

It was true what they say.

A man who could cook is definitely sexy.

And Clint is definitely sexy in an apron.

It accents his body very well.

And Natasha cant control herself,

When she sees Clint cook.

It makes her wild.


End file.
